The invention relates to an apparatus for automatically stopping a cassette tape recorder, and more particularly to such apparatus which automatically stops a recorder when the end of a running tape is reached.
Apparatus is known which activates an automatic stopping mechanism of a tape recorder by utilizing the inertial energy of a flywheel which is used to provide a stable drive to a capstan. The apparatus does not occupy a substantial amount of space within the recorder, and hence is extensively employed in portable cassette tape recorders of a small size. The apparatus includes a tape end detecting lever having its one end mounted on a tape supply shaft and its other end mounted on a release lever and which is driven through a given angle under the tape tension as the end of a running tape is reached, thereby allowing the displaced release lever to be angularly driven by a pusher pin which is fixedly mounted on a flywheel. The angular movement of the release lever is effective to unlock an operating member of the recorder, thus providing means for automatically stopping the recorder.
The described apparatus operates satisfactorily with conventional arrangements, but does not operate in a reliable manner when it is applied to a tape recorder of the type which utilizes two levels of the tape speed. The difficulty becomes manifest when the tape speed is reduced to a lower speed which is one-half the standard speed. Specifically, when the tape speed is reduced, the inertial energy of the flywheel reduces, and hence the force available for the pusher pin to drive the release lever is insufficient.